


Everyone's Type

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jackson Never Left, Jackson is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: Danny gets a rather surprising visit from Jackson.





	Everyone's Type

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.

Danny has long since grown accustomed to the unexpected happenings of living in Beacon Hills. He's been fortunate enough to generally stay out of trouble when it rears its ugly head, being attacked in Jungle had come as a surprise. Even more so when he'd later found out that the creature responsible had been Jackson, not that it'd been easy to get him to talk. 

So Danny's used to weird, he used to strange but nothing could possibly prepare him for the moment Jackson bursts into his bedroom. 

It's not uncommon for Jackson to barge in like he owns the place. Danny's parents had given Jackson his own key back in fifth grade when he'd gotten into a fight with a classmate who'd been harassing Danny about being gay. As far as they were concerned he was always welcome but Danny had been forced to listen to Jackson bitch about the most inane things over the years as a result. But when Jackson shoves his bedroom door open, looking frustrated and furious, Danny's prepared for the worst. 

Before he can even close his laptop, Jackson looks him dead in the eye and says "You need to let me suck your dick." 

He's waiting for Jackson to laugh, to brush it off as a joke but no, he's definitely serious and that's extremely concerning. "First off, I've already told you that you're not my type. Second, why?" 

Jackson growls, literally growls, and Danny's still not entirely adjusted to this change "it's Stilinski!"

"What does Stiles have to do with this?" 

Jackson plops down on Danny's bed, still growling and pulling at his hair. That alone sends up a few warnings for Danny, he's always known Jackson to be very careful with his hair considering all the product he puts into it. "Stilinski keeps saying I don't give good head! Can you imagine? Fucking Stilinski, like he knows anyone better to compare to and I know I can out do McCall any day." 

It takes Danny significantly longer than he'd like to admit to process this information and the implications that come with it. To some degree, Danny knew that Jackson was at least bi but he's never spoken to Danny about it before now. Then there's the fact that he's apparently been seeing Stiles, who from what Jackson says, has at some point been with Scott. Jackson's watching him expectantly like Danny is supposed to have all the answers "Gimme a second, Jackson. That was a surprising amount of information all at once."

Jackson smirks, back to his usual smug self and Danny might be impressed by his ability to snap back if it weren't for the hungry look in his eyes.   
"You're thinking about it aren't you?" 

Danny almost says “no” when he remembers that Jackson's basically a lie detector. He's going to have to find a way around that. Instead he turns back to his laptop "I'm not indulging you, Jackson. Least of all because of Stiles." It was an interesting thought though, Stiles and Jackson. The animosity between them had always been a source of amusement for Danny, maybe once or twice he'd pictured them finally giving into the tension and fucking each other's brain out. 

Behind him, he hears Jackson laugh. 

"You know I can smell arousal, right?" 

Danny curses inwardly and puts his focus into program before him. It should be a simple fix but no matter how much he inspects it, he can't seem to find the mistake in its code. 

"You might as well leave, Jackson. I'm not letting you blow me."

There's a hand on Danny's shoulder and he definitely doesn't squeal because of it. 

"How about Stilinski? Would you let him?" Danny's hand halts mid stroke, finger hovering above the keyboard. He can feel Jackson breath on his ear. 

"I've seen you looking at his mouth. Can't say I blame you, he's such a little slut..." Jackson's fingers dig gently into Danny's shoulders and he tries his best not moan. "He's been with pretty much every guy in the pack." 

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Jackson could just be messing with him "We have a rotating system on pack nights on who gets to be pack bitch for the night." 

Danny refuses to believe that's true. 

"Stiles is rigging it somehow, it's practically always him. Not that I'm complaining, he looks so good covered in our cum." Danny tries not think about the bulge that has formed in his jeans. "Hole split open on Derek's cock, while he gags on mine or Scott or Isaac or Boyd. He's happy take anyone." 

"I don't believe you." He wants to. He really wants to because the image of Stiles being used and loving every second has been a recurring fantasy for Danny. He'd always assumed Stiles had been joking or generally curious when asking if he was attractive to gay guys.

Jackson turns him around in desk chair and drops to his knees with practiced ease. "So come with me next time. You feel more like pack to me than any of those losers." Jackson doesn't touch him beyond pushing his legs apart and settling between them "You're my best friend, Dan." His eyes glow bright blue. "Help me prove that little shit Stilinski wrong."

And Danny almost laughs at him. Because he'd forgotten that this was Jackson just being competitive and needing to be the best, even at this. So he reaches out and pushes Jackson head away until he falls backwards on the ground "Still not my type."

Jackson pouts but a glance at Danny's crotch puts a smile on lips. 

"You're making this way harder than it has to be. Why not?" 

He'd like to say that he doesn't want Jackson, it's what he's been telling Jackson for years and it's partly true. But it doesn't change the fact that Jackson is very attractive, Danny simply didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing Danny thinks so. He'd never hear the end of it. 

"How about because you're only doing to this to prove a point? A very stupid point I might add. He could be complaining just so you'll try harder." Jackson blushes, like the thought hadn't occurred to him. "Plus it's not like you're actually into me either." 

Jackson's on his feet with startling speed, he crosses the distance between them and plants himself in Danny's lap "Not into you? Do you really think I would ever touch anyone I didn't want to?" That is definitely the swell of Jackson's ass against his dick. "You're hot, you're smart, and you know me better than anyone. Why the fuck would you think I'm not interested?"

It's increasingly hard to think when Jackson starts gyrating against him. 

"Jackson, this is literally the first time you've admitted an attraction to guys." Even as his hands fall to Jackson's waist, pulling him closer Danny tells himself it's just to keep him still. "How was I supposed to know?" 

Jackson smiles triumphantly and it's takes a considerable amount of Danny's willpower not to punch him in his perfect teeth. 

"You know now." Jackson leans forward until their lips are but a hair's width apart “So are you gonna let me suck your dick or not?”

Jackson knows he’s won, Danny can see it in his smile but there’s something else telling in the curve of lips. The slightest quiver that Danny almost doesn’t notice but tell him all he needs to know, Jackson’s nervous. Danny instantly knows why because it's occurred to him a thousand times before whenever he found his gaze lingering on Jackson just a tad too long. 

It’s a risk. Them being together, what it could mean for their longstanding friendship is utterly unpredictable. Yet, somehow, Jackson is the one to make the first move and put himself out there. Vulnerable. 

Kissing Jackson is exactly how he'd imagined it would be. Jackson fights him for dominance, he nips at Danny's lips hard before easing his tongue over them, his whole body vibrating with nervous energy. Danny doesn't give, if there's one thing he knows about Jackson it's that he loves to be challenged and Danny would never deny him that. Certainly not now. 

Danny gives his ass a vicious smack, Jackson gasps into the kiss and Danny happily swallows the sound. He'd always suspected Jackson would like it rough, he's just about move lower and bite at his neck when Jackson pulls back. “Fuck Danny,” he's never seen Jackson look so debauched, it makes him wonder how he resisted for so long “so I'm taking that as a yes?” 

Danny smirks, he nudges Jackson off of him and stands with a hand firmly holding Jackson's head in place. It shouldn't be so satisfying watching his best friend’s eyes flicker towards the obvious tent in his jeans “Yes, Jackson. But you'd better bring your A game or else I'll have to tell Stiles he's right.” 

The fire that burns in Jackson's eyes is as familiar as it is arousing, nothing gets him going like a challenge. He can't be blamed for arching into it as Jackson slowly undoes his zipper with his goddamn teeth, who knew Jackson Whittemore could be such a tease? After what feels like an eternity, Jackson finally gets his pants open and wastes no time before hungrily mouthing at Danny's clothed cock. “How am I doing so far?” His tongue darts out, dragging wet circles along the tip of Danny's cock with such deliberate care that Danny has to fight the urge to cum right there.

“I've had better.” It's a lie and when Jackson smirks, he's certain that it doesn't go unnoticed. He's never been this close with another guy before they actually got his clothes off but it's not just another guy, it's Jackson. 

Besides, Jackson would never let him live it down. 

Thankfully, Jackson doesn't comment on the lie. Instead, he tugs Danny's underwear down just enough to free his cock and Danny is sure he feels the slight nick of Jackson’s claws against his thigh. It reminds him that Jackson is more than human now, the thought makes him wander and imagine what it might mean for him like this. Jackson doesn't take him into his mouth, no that'd be to soon but he peppers Danny's length with slow delicate kisses, palming his balls with just the faintest bit of pressure. It's the best kind of torture and Danny feels his legs wobbling, he breath comes in short pants and he's soo glad his parents aren't home. 

Jackson motions Danny back until he's sitting on his desk, he plants himself in the desk chair and returns his attention to Danny's cock. “You're shaking all over, Danny. You gonna come for me?” 

Danny steels himself, roughly tugging Jackson's hair and shoving his cock into Jackson's eager mouth “you'll have to work for it.” He forces himself to sound confident because Jackson is far better than he was expecting, Danny has no problem admitting he's not going to last much longer. 

Jackson looks blissed out and wild, he meets Danny's every thrust and his tongue is relentlessly teasing the underside of Danny's cock with rapt enthusiasm. Danny can't help but think back to what Jackson had said earlier about pack night, how often had he been the pack bitch and liked it? He almost doesn't notice when Jackson's hands slip beneath his shirt, the light scrap of his claws is something he’s steadily getting used to. 

The way Jackson moans around his cock is too much, Danny can feel every subtle vibration of his throat. He’s probably not doing much better himself, he’s not usually so loud and maybe Jackson is trying so hard just to bring it out of him. He’s so close, it’s almost embarrassing but Jackson is so eager and so perfect for him, Danny has to give in.

Danny will never tell him this but he’s always thought about being with Jackson. How could he not? Jackson has been there for him through every major point in his life, he’s one of the most important people in Danny’s life. If he’d known he could’ve had Jackson like this earlier, their relationship is sure to have been very different. 

If Danny’s being honest, he’s more than a little impressed with the amount of effort Jackson’s clearly putting into this. “Ready for your reward, Jackson?” Smiling around his cock, Jackson doubles his effort. He sucks harder with renewed zeal, cheeks hollowing out, and swallowing Danny down to the base of his cock. 

Jackson is the picture of obscenity. His lips on Danny’s cock is a sight to behold, his eyes are a sparkling blue made brighter with the gloss of fresh tears. It’s all too much, he yanks Jackson away from his cock, holding him in place and strokes himself with abandon. “Give it to me, Danny.”

Danny finishes with a strangled gasp, Jackson makes a pleased sound as Danny’s cum splatters onto his face. Jackson stands abruptly, crushing their lips together and Danny delights in the taste of himself on Jackson’s tongue. He pushes Danny down in his desk chair, licking his cock clean with the most self satisfied grin. 

“If you have any plans Saturday, cancel them.”

“What?” His mind is still foggy, the afterglow of his orgasm making him light and unfocused.

Jackson wipes the remaining cum on his face away with his hand, licking each digit clean and smiling at Danny all the while. “You’re coming to pack night, it’s my night this time.” 

Jackson moves to leave, with what little strength he has left Danny grabs his wrist 

“Don’t you want to come?” Mostly he just wants to taste Jackson’s cock but he doesn’t have to know that. 

“Already did.” And yes, now that Danny looks there is definitely a stain. Jackson came in his pants just from blowing him, in his ludicrously expensive pants. 

“Jackson, fuck. Are you sure you don’t wanna stay the night?” 

“Nope.” He looks so smug, Danny’s already given him far too much power given the situation “Come to pack night. Then we’ll pick up from there.”

Danny sighs, not even bothering to tuck his spent cock away. No one should be that fucking confident after creaming their pants. “Fine, I’ll see you then I guess.”

Jackson has the audacity to pat his head before walking out. Danny’s sure by tomorrow the entire pack will know what just happened, oddly enough he can’t force himself to mind. He stripes out of the remainder of his clothes and steps down the hall to the bathroom, might as shower.

There’s no telling what’s waiting for him come Saturday. At the very least he’ll be able to give Stiles a glowing review for Jackson. But he can’t help but wonder, between the two of them. Who gives the best head?


End file.
